


Favorite Bird

by Tortellini



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Stanley Uris Loves Birds, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: What's Stanley Uris' favorite bird? Richie wants to know. But it's a little more complicated than that.Oneshot/drabble
Kudos: 6





	Favorite Bird

"Hey Staniel," Richie Tozier said one day with a big grin. Oh god, Stan thought to himself with a tired sigh. God give him rest. Wasn't it too early for this shit or something?

"Hey Dick." he said back to him.

"Ouch!" Rich put a hand over his heart. "I was just going to ask you a question and you're a butt to me? C'mon, it was even about birds!"

He had to admit though, that caught his attention. "...go on."

"What's your favorite kind of bird?"

Oh, that. Stan had been asked that question a lot of times before, ever since people found out about his love of birds. He thought it was dumb, and he wrinkled his nose in response. 

"It was a serious question!" Rich said. 

"I don't have one." he finally said. "That's like asking me who my favorite Loser is."

"Mike," Rich said with a frown, like this was obvious, and maybe it was. "Mike is your favorite Loser."

"You got me there."


End file.
